It's a Klaine Wedding!
by Gleekbroadwaystarforever
Summary: Kurt is trying his best to get over Blaine, but when he runs into him at a coffee shop, will Kurt be able to reunite the old Klaine? Read about them meeting again after Blaine graduates, and be prepared for a Klaine Wedding!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction. I really love Glee and especially Klaine. I have always wanted them to get married, so I came up with this little story. It goes back and forth between times like where Kurt is a Senior at NYADA, and Blaine has graduated McKinley, and in the future. Please tell me what you think in reviews, and I love you all! :D Btw, I will be updating every Tuesday, Sunday, and maybe Saturday. If I can, I'll try other days.**

"Wake up, sunshine!" a 62 year old Blaine rolled over next to a 63 year old Kurt. Kurt loved hearing the voice of his husband when he woke up in the boring Star Shade Retirement Homes in New York City.

"It's morning already?" Kurt groaned. "You are just as complainy as ever this morning. You've always been like that." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah. I can't believe we've been together 40 years." Kurt smiled dreamily. "40 wonderful years." Blaine laughed.

"Remember our wedding?" Blaine asked. "How could I forget! It was a disaster." Kurt rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad, at least after wards." Blaine chuckled.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Kurt said, as an excuse to stay in bed longer. "Again? Oh, I guess." Blaine started.

_**Back in the past, before the wedding**_

Kurt's POV

It was a cloudy morning in New York, and Kurt was afraid it was going to snow again. It was really early, but Kurt got up anyway. His room mates, Santana and Rachel, were still sound asleep. Kurt dressed in heavy clothes, and started his daily routine for a Saturday.

Kurt strolled over to his favorite Bakery and grabbed a cream cheese bagel. Then he went to the dry cleaners to pick up his winter coat. Now Kurt went to the park to get some fresh air, but something stopped him.

There was a new coffee place that opened up next to the subways. It was called the New York Bean. Kurt laughed, but then bit his lip as he remembered his home town.

His home town, where his father struggled with cancer.

His home town, where the Glee Club continued.

His home town, where the Lima Bean was located.

His home town, where Blaine was.

Kurt tried to convince himself to not go in, but he couldn't stop himself. The inside looked just like the Lima Bean. Same menu, even. Kurt had a quick flash back of how he used to come here with Mercedes, or Rachel, or Blaine.

Kurt ordered his usual, and remembered how Blaine memorized it.

Kurt pinched himself. He needed to move on. Blaine and him were done, and that was that.

Kurt took a seat and absorbed his surroundings. Nothing super interesting, just random pictures of scenery on the walls. Then he heard it. The familiar sound of: "A medium drip, with a tad of cinnamon for flavor please."

That was Blaine's coffee order.

In Blaine's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! I know I'm updating twice in the same day, but I was just bored. I'm not going to go back to the elderly Klaine until the end. Please review! Love ya! :D... I 3 Klaine**

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt slowly turned his head toward the coffee line. It was him. Blaine. Kurt's mouth dropped down to the floor, and a wave of emotion struck him What could he do? Would Blaine remember him? It's only been a few years...

Blaine took a seat on the other side of the coffee place. Kurt knew he couldn't, but he just couldn't stop himself. He stood up and walked over by Blaine. After a few moments of reassuring himself, Kurt took a deep breath and said, "Hi."

Blaine looked up. "Oh... hi... oh my god! Is that you Kurt? You have gotten so much older!" Blaine's face lit up.

This was not the reaction Kurt was expecting. Kurt almost wanted it to be love at first sight... again. Kurt still had the vague memory of Blaine singing Teenage Dream the first time.

"Um, yes! I guess I have. What are you doing in New York?" Kurt stuttered a lot. "Oh, you're not going to believe this! I enrolled at NYU and got in! They're music program is great." Blaine replied.

Kurt automatically felt sad. Blaine and him used to be best friends... you'd at least think Kurt would have known first.

"That is great! I am still at NYADA, you know. I'm definitely Broadway material. I'll be up on stage in no time!" Kurt laughed.

"Yes, Rachel has told me all about your last couple auditions! I'm so proud of you, and Rachel for getting to play in Funny Girl!" Blaine said.

Kurt's face once again fell. Blaine has been contacting Rachel, but not him? What happened!

"Yes, of course. You know what? I'm going to go now. Nice talking." Kurt said super fast. He was getting angry.

"Um, sure! I hope I'll see you around." Blaine shrugged. "But first, here's my apartment. I'd love you to drop by." Blaine winked.

Kurt's face flushed. "I'll most definitely consider it." Kurt winced, realizing he sounded like Rachel Berry. Blaine laughed, and gave him a piece of paper.

As Kurt left the coffee shop, emotions took over him. Kurt wanted his old boyfriend back, and he was going to get what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm very happy I managed to update again today, because I thought I'd be busy. I just wanted to let you know that my story is going no where. If you want something to happen, please review! I will let anything happen! Well most anything. Thank you for following, you guys are the best! Go Klaine! **

Kurt stared blankly at the apartment address. Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine was doing, and Kurt especially didn't know why Blaine hadn't been contacting him. It felt like all of their relationship business had destroyed their beautiful friendship. As Kurt was pondering this, he got a knock at the door.

Rachel and Santana were out shopping, so Kurt got up to answer it. There was a package. Kurt reluctantly opened it, but found a note buried inside of it.

_Hey Kurt, I honestly have missed you. Maybe we have gone off on the wrong start today, so I wanted to make it up to you. Please consider coming over, and we can meet the new Kurt and Blaine._

It didn't take a scientist to find out that it was from Blaine. Kurt looked at the small recording box. Kurt pressed play.

"The power lines went out... and I am all alone..." the recording box started. Kurt felt a tear come down his cheek. This was "Candles", Kurt and Blaine's first duet at Regionals back in the easy days.

That's when Kurt realized that a post man wouldn't be able to deliver that in less than 30 minutes. Kurt peered out the window and saw Blaine's car drive away. Blaine was so sweet.

Kurt had decided to do it. He was going to give Blaine another chance, tonight. Kurt dug through his very large walk in closet and looked for the perfect outfit. He held in a muffled laugh as he saw his old Warbler blazer.

Kurt couldn't find anything. Nothing that could fit a "meeting up with an old boyfriend years later" look.

That's when he realized it. Kurt was going to have to go shopping. He smiled, and called up Rachel and Santana to get home as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Kurt planned a good schedule for tonight.

Act hard to get.

Be polite.

Bring up McKinley.

Talk about your life.

Brag about your life.

Listen to him.

Act hard to get.

Be loving, but not to intimate. Maybe.

Kurt smiled as he read over them. Tonight should be a breeze, right? Just then, Santana and Rachel burst through the doors.

"It's shopping time!" They all laughed.

**A/N: Hi! Next chapter is the shopping one! What should Kurt wear? What should happen on the 'date'? Please review if you have an idea! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please keep the reviews coming! This is the shopping chapter. Yay! Just please remember that if you want something to happen you have to review! It would make me so happy! Every time I get a new review I start running around my apartment screaming with joy. I'm such a weirdo. I love Klaine!**

"No, no, no!" Kurt sighed as Rachel pointed out the most hideous outfit he had ever seen. "Santana, what have you found?" he asked.

"Just some stupid things... why are we shopping in a thrift store anyway?" Santana looked up from a 90% off rack.

"It's cheaper. I can't impress Blaine too much, you know." Kurt said. Rachel and Santana gasped. "Wait, Blaine?" They both said at the same time. Kurt realized that he hadn't told his friends about the 'date'.

"Blaine goes to NYU. I met up with him in the new coffee shop, and we're meeting up at his place tonight." Kurt tried to hide his excitement. Rachel and Santana giggled. "A date?" They said.

"No way! We're just two friends meeting up after a long time, that's all." Kurt's face was flushing. "But, Kurt! You guys are still 'just friends'? What about Mr. Shue's first wedding with Emma? It was chemistry!" Rachel looked up with big puppy eyes.

"Well, maybe we will get back together. Things have been awkward recently. Just because you got back together with Finn doesn't mean I have to go back too." Kurt sighed again.

"I understand, Kurt. I still miss Brittany, but we're better off on separate ways." Santana smiled, for reassurance.

"Back to shopping guys." Kurt dragged the girls to a better clothing store across the giant New York mall. Kurt glanced up and down at things, but nothing seemed to work. He was just about to give up when Rachel and Santana came over with a whole pile of clothes.

"Here, Kurt. Try these on. They're all in your size, and they'd look great on you!" Rachel handed them over. Kurt felt so lucky to have such nice friends.

Kurt took the clothes to the dressing room and glanced at the one on top. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright yellow button up shirt. Kurt rolled his eyes. In that, he'd look like a bumblebee!

Kurt tried the next one. A gray top with small shades of white tracing across of it, with some black chords. _Getting closer_, Kurt thought.

Next was a white long sleeve T shirt with a plaid vest on top. Kurt threw this in the 'no' pile immediately.

After a long time of trying on clothes, Kurt couldn't find anything. As he was just about to give up, an outfit caught his eye. It was sitting on a mannequin all alone, as if it was meant to be Kurt's.

It was a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie. It came with black dress pants. It may not sound like much, but it was the exact same outfit Kurt wore when he saw Blaine for the very first time. Kurt bought it immediately.

When Rachel and Santana saw it, it took them a while to recognize it, but they eventually did. They thought it was adorable. Kurt was supposed to be at Blaine's at 5:30, and it was 5:15 right now. Kurt got dressed in the dressing room, and hopped in his car to drive to his first 'date'.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! After this chapter I might not be updating for a while. Life gets in the way. But please keep reviewing! I hope the next chapter will be up in a few days! I honestly beg you to review. Please! Even if you are just a guest, I'd love you to review! Reviews are like food to me, I need them! (sorry, I'm a drama queen) Love ya:D**

It was 5:33. Kurt was late. Not super late, but what Santana called fashionably late. Kurt ran up to the door of the apartment, fixed his hair, and gently knocked. A familiar face answered the door.

"Kurt! So glad you came. Come on in, I set up the table," Blaine flashed his signature sexy smile. Kurt graciously walked in, but he was secretly very nervous.

"Wow! The table looks great." Kurt exclaimed. The small poker table was lined with a beautiful lace cloth and had lots of interesting food selections on it. Of course, there was a large bottle of wine.

"Thanks," Blaine said timidly. "I'm not the best cook. I just managed to put these together. There is rice wrapped in tortilla, some beans and spinach fried, and of course some microwaved burnt bread sticks." he finished.

Kurt grinned. "It's the thought that counts, right?" he shrugged. "Besides, I love spinach."

The next hour continued with eating and drinking, and lots of information about Blaine's school and McKinley. Kurt learned more about the school shooting a few years back.

"So, Kurt. Tell me about your life." Blaine asked. Kurt froze. His life wasn't really that interesting. Yes, he went to NYADA. But still, it wasn't going to appeal to someone like Blaine who had fabulous stories about Guilty Pleasures week, Marley passing out at Sectionals, and of course Gangnam style.

"Well, I go to NYADA. I quit the Adam's Apples pretty quickly. It got boring. And that's it." Kurt stuttered.

"What about Adam?" Blaine looked interested, maybe a little too interested. Kurt looked down as he thought about him.

"We were never really exclusive, and he graduated without ever saying good bye." Kurt shrugged. Blaine looked down. "Oh, sorry for asking. So, you _are _single?" Blaine asked.

Kurt perked up. Why would Blaine be asking this? "Yes, I am. Why?" Kurt said awkwardly.

"Just curious, that's all. I'm single too, you know." Blaine edged closer. Kurt edged back.

"That's great! Well not great for you, or me really, but still, you know..." Kurt was freezing up. Yes, he desperately wanted Blaine back. But after all these years, it was just weird. "Maybe we should meet up again some time. Why don't you come to my place? I really have to go. This was great!" Kurt unsteadily laughed and got up and left. Blaine waved goodbye.

Kurt frantically stormed into his apartment and laid down in his bed, hoping the meet up was fate. Kurt truly missed Blaine, so could Blaine feel the same way? Kurt pondered this as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in over a week. I feel so bad! I just haven't had time so I am very thrilled to be back again! I miss Klaine! I'm still really wanting reviews, though. Tell me what you want to happen! Please! I will get writer's block about a million times per story, so if you guys could help me my life would be made. PS: Are you guys excited for Season 5? I don't know! I miss the old annoying Rachel!**

It has been over a week since Kurt's first date. He was still not able to get over it. All up until now, Kurt thought Blaine was ignoring him. But then the door knocked.

Kurt slowly got up. It was late morning, and he'd much rather be sleeping. He had stayed up all night watching Funny Girl with Rachel, who had been cast the part of Fanny Brice a few years ago. Kurt had also been planning new events for Vogue, since he had been promoted a few months back.

The door knocked again. Finally Kurt sighed and rushed over to the door. When Kurt peeked through the eye hole, he saw tons of hair gel on top of very large eyebrows on a very hot young man.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, not being able to come up with anything else to say. Blaine returned the smile, or somewhat of a smile, and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in a week! May I come in?" Blaine didn't wait for Kurt's shocked face to answer before he stepped in the apartment and took a good look around.

"Um, yes! Make yourself at home." Kurt's face had turned bright red, because there was popcorn spewing out of the couch and Vogue magazine clippings covering every square inch of the ground. Not to mention that Kurt looked ghastly without his shower, breakfast, or moisturizing routine.

"What a lovely apartment. It has hardly changed!" Blaine's smile lit up the room. Kurt was unsure of whether to take this statement as a compliment or insult.

"Well, the girls and I are very comfy here." Kurt shrugged. He had managed to smear some chap stick on his face in the process of saying that.

"Do you ever feel... alone?" Blaine asked awkwardly. Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. Sometimes he felt lonely, like when the girls were out shopping, but he didn't think Blaine meant that way.

"What do you mean?" Kurt finally asked, as he dabbed a wet rag on his cheeks. Now it was Blaine's turn to look embarrassed.

"Well, you are the only guy here." Blaine blinked twice. Kurt, of course, knew that. But he had never really thought about it as a bad thing. The girls were always there for him, and had reasonable taste in clothes.

Kurt had finally built the courage to say something in his own favor. "Why do you ask?"

Blaine sat down on the popcorn filled couch. "Kurt, I need to tell you something." This sounded serious. "After school, Sam and I were best buds. We got an apartment together here, before I enrolled at NYU. All of a sudden, he had this great chance to be famous with his girlfriend Brittany and he told me that he was going to be gone for a while. At first I took it fine, but then I realized how hard it was to pay the rent. Just a few days ago, I was kicked out. I'm homeless."

Kurt gasped. Blaine, homeless? It was unimaginable. So many things were going on in his head, he hardly heard Blaine's next question.

"Can I live here for a little bit, until I find a good steady job to keep me going?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was mumbling a billion things under his breath, he didn't answer for about another 2 minutes. Finally, Kurt understood the question.

"Come. I'll show you to your room."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for not updating yesterday like I was going to. I was sick! I threw up all over my desk, clothes, homework, my binder, the ground, my teacher...**

**But anyway, I want to thank _Klainelover25_, _Guest_, _bluebellswede_, and _dnprociuk_ for reviewing! Please keep reviewing because it would make me so happy! Please tell me what you want to happen. I'm almost stuck. Thanks guys!**

All Kurt was thinking was that Blaine was a million times better then Brody was a few years ago. For one, Blaine respected our privacy, wasn't naked every second, and wasn't a prostitute. But it was nice for Kurt to be around him all the time.

Every morning was the same. Kurt got up super early, made breakfast, and everyone else got up a few hours later and ate it. Then they would typically watch TV, or every Sunday play board games, and then for brunch or lunch they'd go to the bakery or occasionally the New York Bean.

This was going on for exactly 11 days, until one morning. Before I explain to you what happened now, I'll go back to what Rachel and Santana were planning.

_**RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW **_(in first person)

Santana and I were bored. Very bored, actually. At first we were kind of annoyed about Blaine moving here, because we expected him and Kurt to be making out all the time. But none of this was happening, and Santana had officially stated it this morning.

"This is stupid. Are they going to move on in life or what? I for one don't want to sit around here watching them try to date or whatever." Santana said.

I couldn't help but agree. Kurt and Blaine would always awkwardly move closer to each other, then make up some excuse to leave the building. It was incredibly, annoying.

"Santana, they're just trying to figure things out." I said.

"For 2 weeks?" Santana snapped. I corrected her, "11 days."

After lots of arguing, Santana and I agreed to help them take a step. Or maybe a leap. We were going to go on an All Girl's Night tonight, and leave behind a reservation slip for one of the fanciest restaurant in New York City, the Salon at Per Se.

We waited until late afternoon to leave. Just as we were stepping out of the door, Blaine caught us.

"Where are you guys going?" Blaine asked, as he glanced down at the reservation. Santana and I glanced at each other. Finally, I explained with little help from her.

Blaine's face lit up, which was not the expression I expected. I wasn't quite sure what he was thinking, but Santana read my thoughts and asked.

"I've been wanting to get back with Kurt for a month now! It just doesn't seem like he wants it." Blaine sighed. I almost laughed. I remembered a previous night this week, with Kurt blabbing about how he wanted to be with Blaine, so desperately.

Santana, once again, read my thoughts. "Oh, believe me. He does."

Blaine's face turned red, but his smile wiped it away. "I love Kurt so much. He means so much to me! Just the way his complexion shines, his smile lights up a dark room, his eyes..." Santana made a gagging sound, cutting him off. Blaine blushed. It was my turn to save the day.

"Why don't you sing to him?" I smiled. Blaine shrugged.

"The last time I sung to him, we broke up." his whole body slumped.

"But I will. Help me choose a song?"

"I know the perfect one." I smiled, Blaine smiled, and even Santana smiled. If only Kurt knew what was coming up for him.

**A/N: How do you like Rachel's POV? I might do different POVs soon. Maybe. Now, I'm going to be mean. Please tell me what song you want Blaine to sing! I will not update until I come up with one! Wha ha ha ha! Just kidding. I'm not that mean. Maybe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so I said I wouldn't get an update until you guys told me a good song Blaine should sing, but it's been too long. Please review! Luckily my best friend told me a good song that I'm going to use. I'm going to attempt to write a mash up of Teenage Dream and Want U Back. We'll see how that works. This chapter is going to go back to 3****rd**** person, and I'm sorry that in the first chapter it wasn't actually Kurt's POV. Thanks for still sticking with this story though! The wedding should come sometime soon! Please tell me what you want to happen… it would make me very happy! If you're still reading this author's note, you are awesome.**

Kurt sighed as he slumped down on the couch. Another day wasted, not dating Blaine. Kurt felt as if his life was disappearing. He hadn't had a boyfriend in a while, and how he wished to get married one day. New York's gay marriage laws were getting better every day. Kurt looked at the time and decided to make himself some spaghetti. The girls were on an All Girl's Night, and Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden, Blaine walked in with a tuxedo on. Kurt gasped, because Blaine looked amazing. "Going on a hot date tonight?" Kurt asked, joking around.

"Yes actually." Blaine replied simply. Kurt squinted his eyes. "I found a reservation for the Salon at Per Se." Blaine finished.

"You mean… _the _Salon at Per Se?" Kurt clamped his mouth shut. It was one of the fanciest restaurants in New York, and it was supposed to be incredibly romantic. Oh, how Kurt wished he could go there.

"Well it's not the smaller one in Vegas." Blaine smiled. Kurt felt like he had been pinched with jealousy. Who was this hot date?

Before Kurt could ask, Blaine pulled out a flower broach and attached to him. Then he pulled out another one, walked over to Kurt, and placed it on him instead. "Hmm," Blaine started. "Why don't you where this tuxedo? I have something much better to wear." Blaine said.

It dawned on Kurt. Blaine's hot date was….him. Kurt's eyes grew large, and he swiftly got changed. He was wondering what Blaine's plan was, and what he was changing to. Before he knew it, Blaine came out of the closet (ha ha very funny) wearing his Warbler's blazer!

"What on earth is that for!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine smiled. "You'll see."

Blaine took Kurt out to the car and drove him to the Salon at Per Se. The whole ride was silent, but it still went by pretty fast. Kurt sat down at a table in the corner that was called the Couples Table. Lots of people looked at the two boys odd, but they were very used to it. Kurt was getting excited when he saw that they had sat down next to the stage.

The salad course came by. Kurt and Blaine talked more about the apartment. Appetizers came. They talked about Dalton Academy. Dinner came, and Kurt talked more about NYADA. Desserts came, and Blaine talked about their wonderful senior year. Kurt was ready to leave, but Blaine insisted on one more drink. The waiter brought some wine over.

"To us." Blaine smiled, and they cheered. Kurt felt a wave of sadness come over him. He had really expected something big to happen. All of a sudden, Blaine stood up.

"Come on out, guys." Blaine called out around the Salon at Per Se. Kurt scrunched up his eyebrows and looked around. Lots of old friends got out of their hiding places. Kurt felt a tear come to his eye as he saw the entire group of Warblers surround Blaine on the stage.

The music started.

_You think I'm pretty, without any hair gel on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down._

_Let's go all the way tonight no regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die. You and I, will be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Boy you can say anything you wanna._

_I don't give a sh, no one else can have you. I want you back, I want you back, I want you want you back._

_Before you met me, I was a wreck but things were kind of heavy._

_You brought me to life now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die. You and I, will be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. _

_The way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back._

_I'm a get your heart racing in your skin tight jeans, I want you back. I want you back._

_I want you want you back._

_Let me put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, I want you back. I want you back._

_I want you want you back._

As the mash up ended, Kurt found himself running up on the stage. The Warblers all backed up, and Kurt clung himself around Blaine. "I love you." Blaine smiled.

"Love you too." Kurt said dreamily. They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I've been through a really bad break up and it's hard to write about true love when love is the last thing on your mind. But I hope you are happy they are together, because I know I am! Please tell me if you liked the mash up.**

Blaine's POV

Ever since Kurt and I have been together, life has been great. We've gone out every night now, and I even took him to see Wicked last week. I feel like the happiest man in the world!

This weekend was Kurt's birthday, and I know I have to do something special. Luckily I have great friends like Rachel and Santana who are on top of things like this. I was stuck… I had no clue how I wanted to celebrate his birthday! But it all came to me when the doorbell rang this morning.

I opened the door, and to my own surprise I saw Sam! "Sam!" I gasped. I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey, bro! The whole team is here for the surprise party!" he replied. At first I was confused, but it came to me quickly when a whole herd of people walked in. Sam, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Artie, and even Mr. Shuester!

I laughed, and Rachel laughed, and everyone else laughed. The whole team of New Directions was here to celebrate Kurt's birthday. Kurt would absolutely love it! We had to get started right away.

We were pretty used to working well together so it wasn't that hard to assign each other 'stations'.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana worked on decorations. Tina, Mike, and Mercedes planned the singing and dancing like they did best. Puck, Sam, Finn, and Artie made a large cake (uh oh). Rachel and Mr. Shuester bossed everyone around. Me, I made sure Kurt didn't come home until 9 o' clock.

In about an hour, we all had a rehearsal surprise party. The cake was still in the oven, and wouldn't be ready until 8:45ish. Why it took that long to make a right cake, don't even ask.

We were all laughing and practicing, when I caught a glimpse of Kurt's car park outside. It was only 8:15! Everyone hid, and completely forgot about the cake still in the oven.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt smiled as he walked in. "Where's the girls?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Guess we get the house to ourselves." I smiled. Kurt smiled back. Naturally, for the next 3 minutes we made out on the couch. All of a sudden, we heard a gagging sound that sounded like Santana's voice from behind a house plant.

"What was that?" Kurt asked. I sighed. "Who knows?"

We did our usual thing and talked about our day (in between kissing of course). Kurt was truly amazing. He really deserves this party. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:45. I panicked. The cake!

Just as if on cue, the oven timer went off. Loudly, and with the smell of burnt cake and smoke filling the air.

KURT's POV

It smelt like burnt cake and smoke. I was very confused. At first I was a bit disappointed that Blaine didn't remember my birthday, but it all added up when the music started. It was a version of Happy Birthday, but with beats in the back ground and acapella voices singing. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the New Directions.

They jumped out from every hiding spot in the place.

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear Kurt!_

_Happy birthday to you._

I laughed uncontrollably as Finn and Puck brought the burnt cake out. I was grateful for the cake, anyway. It's the thought that counts.

"Now you're not really serving that, are you?" A familiar voice said. I gasped. It was Isabelle! I knew she wouldn't miss my birthday. She was holding a very delicious looking store bought cake.

Everyone was grateful now! The rest of the night went on with games and singing and dancing and kissing. It was by far the best birthday ever, and it was fun to celebrate with my one true love.

**A/N: Hey! I'm thinking about having the wedding come in a few chapters. Tell me what the next chapter should look like! Ask me any question you want! Please review! Love you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I am stuck. Seriously, please help. So, due to no new reviews on my last chapter I'm just going to make this the proposal chapter. Which I guess is good news! I really am going to have to finish this story, because I'm going to Michigan in a few weeks for a long time. So please review, the wedding will be soon! Btw, the season finale totally screwed up my whole story so please stay with me on this.**

Blaine's POV

It has been a month since Kurt's birthday, and it has been 30 days of perfection. Kurt and I have been out every night either bowling, going on a date, karaoke, or Broadway musicals. However, I must admit I've been anxious for something more. Kurt is just so perfect, I don't think I can do anything to make our relationship better. But, I can.

I called up Sam (he was still in town) and asked him to meet me at the mall. He did.

"Why are we here?" he asked. I smiled. "I'm going to propose to Kurt!" I said happily. Sam beamed with joy. He remembered back in high school when Blaine was going to propose to Kurt and Will and Emma's second wedding, but it fell through.

"I'm glad you finally made up your mind!" Sam laughed. We walked over to Zale's, a jewelry store.

There was an assortment of engagement rings up near the front. We walked over there. All of a sudden, an old lady with kind eyes walked over. "Those are engagement rings, you know." She said.

"I know." I smiled. "I'm going to propose to my boyfriend."

The lady smiled. "Is that him?" She whispered, pointing at Sam. Sam and I looked at each other with disgust.

"Oh no, but he wants to do me." Sam replied. I blushed. "Not true." (**hope you saw the season finale)**

The lady blushed too. "Why don't I show you a nice ring?"

We all walked over to the back of the store and the kind women pulled out a large ring encrusted with diamonds. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Kurt. Sam must have felt the same way because he said, "Perfect." I couldn't help but agree.

**Kurt's POV**

I sighed. Blaine had been gone all day, and only left a note saying to meet him at the New York Bean at approximately 6pm. I had been dusting the windows wondering what the big surprise could be. Honestly, Blaine could be too secretive. But luckily he did it with style.

The girls were no help either. They were watching a full marathon of Bewitched in the living room, and I'd already seen the series a good amount of times. The time ticked too slow.

Finally, it turned close enough to 6 where I could leave. I headed out the door, when something caught my eye. A limousine!

It had a large man standing in the front holding up a sign that said HUMMEL. I shrugged and got in the long car. Blaine was obviously up to something.

Even with all of the drinks and food in the car, I was still dying to get to the Bean.

Finally, we pulled over and I was dropped off. There was Blaine, looking as hot as ever escorting me in. After a long tedious dinner, Blaine pulled something out of his pocket. I couldn't tell what it was.

All of a sudden, the whole place went silent. Blaine stood up, and got down on his knees.

"Kurt, you mean the world to me. We dated for a while, which was the happiest moment of my life. We broke up, which was the saddest. Now we're back together, and I can't risk letting you go. Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself, oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever, and, and, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Blaine held tears back.

I gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, school's finally over, so I should be able to update more. So sorry for not updating in a while. Still no reviews, but I just thought I'd say that this story is going to end soon!**

Kurt's POV

I gasped. Marriage with Blaine? Sounds like a dream come true, but are we really ready? It hadn't even been that long since we reunited. Everyone was staring at us, and Blaine started to look uncomfortable.

"Oh! Well, I don't know really, I'm not sure, but um…" I started. I was incredibly confused.

"What do you mean?" Blaine finally asked. I could tell he was getting sad, maybe even angry. I shrugged, and said, "Shouldn't we think this through?"

"Kurt, you are the most important thing in my whole life! I can't be without you! What's to think about? I love you, and you love me. Right?" he asked. I sighed.

"You're right, Blaine. I do love you, and I wouldn't want to get married to anyone else." I smiled. Some ladies in the back said, "Aww!"

"Is that a yes?" Blaine nudged my arm. I smiled, "Of course."

The night followed with a celebration. The Old Directions came by to congratulate us. I was happy by this. It's always good to have friends in reach. Even some Warblers came, and it was grand. Drinks, food, partying, and much more had me feel like I was the happiest man on earth. But then something caught in the corner of my eye. A large black truck.

I excused myself from the dining table and walked over by the side of the New York Bean. I gasped for the 2nd time tonight. It was… yes… out of all people… Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" I squealed. I hadn't seen him in ages, and he looked very much the same. His Meer cat face smirked.

"That's me." He laughed a laugh that I wish I could forget. "I heard you and Hair Gel are engaged." He continued.

I built up some confidence. "What if we are? What's it to you?" I stepped forward. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you... yet, of course. I don't want you marrying Blaine." He smacked the gum in his mouth. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Oh, please. You don't still have a crush on Blaine, do you?" I sighed. Sebastian could be so clingy sometimes. He glared at me, causing me to step back.

"Of course not, I just think he could do so much better. Look at him, and look at you! I expected him to run as soon as he saw you coming. He deserves someone that actually has a life." Sebastian spit out his gum on the road. I tried not to look as hurt as I was.

"Listen, Sebastian. I don't want to cause any trouble, but he loves me." I said. He laughed so darkly that it felt like the world was sinking.

"You can't be serious. The moment he sees someone else, he'll throw you out like leftovers." Sebastian was really getting on my nerves.

I never thought I could have so much confidence, but I blurt out, "Listen up, Sebastian! Since Senior year you have been tormenting me and making my life suck! I'm sick of it! I don't need a dirt bag like you showing up at MY engagement party telling me that the person who loves me doesn't! I love him, and he loves me, and there's nothing an idiot like you can do about it!" I must of stepped to close as I spoke, because before I knew it his fist came barreling towards me.

I landed flat on my back, and my head hurt like crazy. I had hit the concrete pretty hard. With all the pain inside my head, adrenaline took over. I got up and ran over to him and tackled him onto the hard gravel. Blood was dripping down my back and his too. We were rolling around the dirt when everything started turning black.

"Kurt! What are you doing! Who is that? Oh…oh… my god! Call the police! Someone!" Blaine's voice echoed around the busy New York streets. I blacked out.

**A/N: A little too dramatic? Sorry, I got a little crazy. Keep reading to see if Kurt dies! Jk, Kurt doesn't die. But keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the drama in the last chapter, I guess I was in a drama-mood. This story should be concluding in maybe 5 or 6 chapters since I'm leaving for Michigan very soon! I'm freaking out! So please stick with me on this, and give me as much help as possible! Love you**

Kurt's POV (as always )

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," I heard as the familiar sound of 'beeps' filled the freezing room I was in. I was in the hospital. I recognized the voice instantly… my beloved fiancé Blaine.

"Kurt," he said again. I could hear him crying. All of a sudden, my hand was squeezed. Blaine was holding it. I had almost completely forgotten my reason for being there, when I remembered. Sebastian.

I nodded a little bit, then finally slowly opened an eye. Bright hospital lights blared into my skull. Blaine just looked like a silhouette, or maybe an angel.

"Kurt!" he gasped. "You're awake! You've been in a coma for 3 days!" he gasped. I almost shot up in the bed, when I realized I was tied in with tons of wires.

"Three days!" I gasped a wheezy cough. "But, I just got hit with a fist! Not a bulldozer!"

Blaine sighed. "Blood loss, Kurt, we tried to get you in the hospital but you were rolled over on your side the right way, so lots of blood leaked out. The concrete in front of the New York Bean is soaked, if you need me to prove it."

I looked at myself in the dim reflection of the hospital window. I was even more pale then usual… it was scary to see myself so thin and white. Naturally, my hair was a mess, but things seemed more important then that.

"God, Blaine, I can't believe this!" My voice was so high pitched and shrill. "How, how is Sebastian?"

Blaine shrugged. "You hit him in the right spot. He was badly injured, but not killed. Good job."

I shot Blaine a look. "Come on, that's not nice. Is he still asleep?" I dare not say 'coma', because it frightened me a bit.

"He was never in a coma. The doctors performed a surgery yesterday, because on his fall down his head hit the gravel." Blaine said.

"Oh gosh, I hope he got amnesia… I'd hate to think what he would do to me…" I leaned back down on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Actually, I was talking to Sebastian. He said you threw a great punch, and you may have earned his respect." Blaine semi-smiled.

I almost laughed. "Wow, that's hard to believe. When do I get out of here?" I was getting impatient with all of these wires strapped to me.

"You should be out by tonight. The doctors fixed your nose and your head up yesterday. And hopefully your thigh should be healed…" Blaine's voice grew smaller.

"Wait, I understand the nose and head, but why my thigh…?" I glanced down at it, and saw large bandaging on it. Blaine sighed.

"Here are some pictures the doctor took of your thigh before he worked on it." Blaine handed over a folder. I read the first couple words on the front: _Kurt E. Hummel, scraped knee, blood poisoning._

"Blood poisoning!" I shrieked. I glanced through the pictures. They were hideous pictures of, well, blood poisoning.

"You scraped your knee on your fall down, and no one noticed it in time. They gave you penicillin, so it's fixed now. You should be grateful." Blaine smiled.

I couldn't believe it. I could have died! "Thank you Blaine, for everything." I smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, and by the way, our wedding is going to be next week." Blaine said.

I gasped. "Next week?"

"I want to be your husband as soon as possible." Blaine leaned in for another kiss. All of a sudden, the door knocked.

"Sebastian Smythe, to see Kurt Hummel?" a nurse asked.

"Come in." Blaine spoke up.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story! Please review, it would help a ton! Love you!**

Kurt's POV (it's becoming a trend)

"Come in," Blaine said to the nurse that had just knocked on the hospital door.

I gulped. I really wasn't in the mood to see Sebastian now, especially since I knew he was probably planning to kill me. I honestly don't know how I get myself in these situations.

To my surprise, Sebastian may have looked worse than me. His hair was completely flat, he had a beard or mustache growing on his dirty face, and it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

I tried my best to be polite and smile. "Hey, Sebastian," I calmly spoke. Blaine greeted him too, and Sebastian took a seat in a dusty looking hospital chair across the room.

"Hi, Kurt, Blaine," he started. "You're looking much better." He said, obviously referring to me.

"Well, thank you, I suppose I wouldn't know if you looked any better or not." I said crossly. Blaine gave me a 'look'. I wondered why Blaine kept taking Sebastian's side.

"Of course. I brought you an apple." Sebastian attempted a smile, but a small smirk showed through. I snatched the fruit away from him and set it on a nightstand. Blaine must have sensed the tension in the air between Sebastian and I, so he spoke.

"Well, it's great to see you two looking better! We should be out of the hospital in no time, right?" Blaine smiled, ever so cheerfully.

I nodded. "Of course, darling." I said. Sebastian looked uncomfortable. I really wanted him to leave.

"Why don't I step out for a minute? I'll let you two have a talk…" Blaine slowly walked out of the door. Now I was really feeling awkward. What do I have to say?

"So, about you marrying Blaine." Sebastian started.

"I thought I told you already! There is nothing you can do to stop us, Sebastian Smythe!" I really didn't want to get angry again, but he was really getting on my nerves.

"Hold on, Hummel. I wasn't going to stop it. I just wanted to say that I hope you two have a happy life from now on." Sebastian said, very unexpectedly.

"Wait…" I wanted to continue, but my thoughts didn't let sound come it. What happened? Did he have amnesia after all? Or some other disease? Am I dead?

"I know it seems surprising, but I've been harsh on you guys. You proved to me that you are a man, and Blaine proved to me that you love each other. And I proved to myself, meddling is bad." Sebastian smiled, this time without the smirk.

"I can't believe this, but I think I believe you." I finally said after a few moments of silence. We hugged it out, or at least as much as we could with me strapped to this bed. Then Blaine came back in.

"I better get going. The hospital is going to release me shortly. Good luck, and maybe we'll meet up again." Sebastian got up and was about to leave the room, when I stopped him.

"Wait, Sebastian. How about you come to our wedding?" I said, surprising myself. Blaine's mouth opened a little bit, but then he shrugged and said, "What a good idea."

"I would love too. See you there." Sebastian finally exited the room.

"Wow. Today was full of surprises for me." I smiled thoughtfully as Blaine sat down next to my bed.

"How could I think about _today, _when I can't stop thinking about next week!" Blaine laughed. I laughed too.

"Wow, Blaine, we're finally going to get married."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The BEFORE wedding chapter! Leaving for Michigan in 9 days, so I'm going to hurry this up! Please review; tell me if I should make more stories about Glee! **

Kurt's POV

Here I was. It was the day of my wedding. It was supposed to be the most amazing day of my life, but everything felt all wrong! What if an earthquake happens? What if there's a bomb? What if no one shows up?! I seriously need help. Just then, Blaine walked in the room.

"Blaine, we're not supposed to see each other until the ceremony! You're ruining tradition!" I snapped at him.

"Whoa, Kurt. I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to be away from you for so long." Blaine smiled. I sighed. I had been a bit harsh on him.

"You look nice." I said to him after a long awkward silence. Blaine was wearing a simple white tuxedo and a black bow tie. His hair was completely slicked back, and, if I do say so myself, he looked charming.

"You too!" Blaine flashed a smile. I was wearing something similar, except my bow tie was a bit bigger. I glared at myself in the mirror.

"No I don't." I sighed.

"What are you talking about, Kurt! You look astonishing." Blaine leaned in for a kiss. I retreated.

"No I don't. I look so normal!" I said. Blaine looked confused. I sighed. "Listen, Blaine. I don't want to wear the same thing all guys wear to a wedding. I want to jazz it up! People still don't respect gay marriage as much as they should. Why don't we rub it in their faces?"

Blaine sighed. "You're right, Kurt. What should we do?" I smiled a devious smile. Blaine looked uneasy, like he does with all of my devious smiles.

After a few hours of trying on EVERYTHING, Blaine and I laughed at our creations. Just then, Sebastian walked in. "Sorry for intruding, but…." He paused as he saw our outfits.

"What are you wearing! This is a wedding, not a …." He started. Blaine stopped him. "Shhhh! Don't let anyone hear! It's going to be a surprise!"

Sebastian chuckled. "A surprise indeed."

Burt's POV (omg something different!)

Well, today was it. My own son's wedding. Did I expect it to be with a guy? No. But Blaine was a great kid, and he'll treat Kurt well. Kurt's mother would be proud.

I took a seat in the front row, where close family is supposed to sit. Before I knew it, Sebastian sat next to me. I hadn't heard good things about him when Kurt was in high school, so I didn't know what to expect.

"Hey, Pops!" Sebastian smiled. I grumbled at the 'Pops'. "There's a huge surprise coming, I hope you'll like it! Isn't this exciting?" Sebastian seemed overly happy. Steroids? Probably.

Just then, the harp started to play. Rachel, Santana, Finn, and the whole Glee club were here with their families. It was a full house.

Since they were both guys, it got confusing of planning who was to walk down the aisle or stay or what not. They had eventually decided on walking down the aisle together, since they had already seen each other before the wedding.

Blaine and Kurt came out of the double doors, with their arms linked. I smiled for a second, until I saw what they were wearing. Other people gasped. I rubbed my eyes. Was I dreaming?

"The surprise is pretty neat, huh Pops?" Sebastian whispered.

Neat? More like horrifying.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I love you so much! Lol, sorry. Your guy's reviews are awesome! I'm so excited about this story. Especially since it's my first one! Please keep reviewing, and have a WONDERFUL day. Love from Kurt and Blaine. And Sebastian. **

Blaine's POV

Kurt and I had our arms linked as we walked down the flower petal covered aisle. We had the biggest smiles on our face, and they weren't even false. I felt like the happiest person in the world, until I saw people's faces. You could tell they didn't like our choice of clothing. The look was very shocked, which can never lead to good. Burt was glaring at us, and Kurt's arm grip started to shake.

Ok, so we had gone a little over board. I was wearing gold glitter pants and a bright pink tank top with a bow tie covered in pumpkin polka dots that was the size of my head. I know you're thinking it's not proper wedding apparel, but it was comfy, and isn't that all that matters on a man's most important day?

Kurt loved his outfit, which had fluffy sleeves, like the kind Sam had when he sung Copacobana in high school. It had a teal shirt underneath that was torn in half to show a rainbow shirt underneath. He had long pants that sparkled and fluttered in the breeze coming from an open window.

Our hair was sticking straight up in the air with streaks of hot pink and blue. We were so happy, so why couldn't anyone else be?

Naturally, Rachel was the first to speak up. "What are you guys doing! This is wedding! Not Halloween! You guys are ruining everything!" Obviously Rachel was mad, because she had planned most of the wedding.

"Actually Rachel you're wrong. It is Halloween." I said. Everyone chorused in confusion, "What?"

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "These clothes aren't completely random. On the first Halloween we were together, we wore these. It was the most romantic date either of us had ever been on, and it still takes the prize. We wanted this wedding to be special, so it seemed right. I wore the Teenage Dream outfit on our first 'new' date, if you remember. It's like a tradition. If you guys can't respect that, then you can leave right now."

Nobody left. Everybody stayed still. Then, all of a sudden, Sebastian started clapping. Burt joined. Then Finn, Santana, and finally Rachel. Then everybody.

"I think this is the best wedding ever." I smiled.

"I agree." I laughed. The wedding ceremony went by quickly, and we kissed with joy. The reception was wonderful, and the huge party at the apartment that night.

"We're going to be together forever!" Kurt said at the end of the night.

"Even longer." I kissed him, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hey guys, there is going to be one more chapter after this, so please say what you have to say in the reviews. The next chapter will go back to the elderly Kurt and Blaine. Should I make a sequel after I get back from Michigan? If I should, what should it be about? Please say whatever you want! I love you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am literally crying right now. I love this story, but it would just get boring if I kept going. It's been a Klaine Wedding, and I really hope you enjoyed it. The reviews are great, I have lots of followers and favorites, and honestly I couldn't ask for anything more! I will be hopefully starting a new story in mid-July. I'm still coming up with ideas, but please comment on a story you'd like to see. I only write about Glee, (hence my username), and I prefer Klaine. But I'll write about anything K+ rated or under. I really love you guys so much, and this is a super long author's note, so please stick with me. Final chapter! I love you! Please follow me so you can keep an eye on my stories! Btw, I don't think I'll make a sequel. But I give any of you full permission if you want to write one! But this story really doesn't need one, I think it'll end fine. Longest author's note ever! I love you! Go Klaine!**

Elderly Kurt and Blaine, 3rd person.

"So that's really how it went? That's crazy. I remember it being worse." Kurt laughed.

"Well, you did get blood poisoning….." Blaine started. We both smiled, and sighed at the scar on his thigh. "I'm going to play golf with Sebastian. Want to come?" Blaine asked.

"I really would rather stay in bed." Kurt groaned. Blaine laughed. "So that's why you made me tell the story again." Blaine chuckled some more.

"I think I'm going to go hang out with Rachel and her husband." Kurt said. "Later." He added. Finn was Rachel's husband, who was a few doors down in this retirement home.

"I can't believe how crazy and young we were…." Blaine trailed off into his thoughts, completely changing the subject.

"Blaine, I have the best idea ever!" Kurt jumped up. Even in his old body, he was still quite bouncy. "We should get our vows renewed! It'll be like our wedding all over again!"

"Wait, right now?" Blaine looked shocked, and a bit confused.

"Yes! I'm sure Father Joe isn't busy. It could be tonight… we could invite the glee club, or at least who's still alive…and we could even dress up… and…" Kurt started.

"Are you sure? It's a great idea, but it would take a long time to get it set up, and invite people, and everything." Blaine sighed, then shrugged, then kneeled down.

"But how about we have a wedding renewal that's just us, and no one else in the room." Blaine offered. Kurt looked disappointed, but eventually agreed. "Well then, Kurt Hummel, would you marry me again?"

"Of course." Kurt laughed, and Blaine smiled. "Let's go!" Blaine dragged Kurt all the way down stairs into the chapel on the bottom floor. They hadn't even realized they were still in pajamas.

They got it all set up with Reverend Joe. (Yes, even though he was a reverend, he still respected gay marriage. Things had changed a lot in the future.) "You two do know you're both in your pajamas, right?" Reverend asked.

Blaine looked embarrassed. "I guess we always have to wear something wacky at a wedding."

"I guess so. Now let's get this over with, I can't stand to not be RENEWED with Blaine much longer!" Kurt laughed.

"Ok." Reverend Joe started. "Do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Kurt said.

"Do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the Reverend said.

"I do!" Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled too.

"By the state of New York, I officially pronounce you partner and partner. You may kiss." Reverend finished.

They did.

And this, my friends, was a Klaine Wedding.

It's a Klaine Wedding!

**A/N: I thought you'd like to see the actual wedding, so I had them renew their vows. I love you guys, and I hope to talk to you later! LOL. And this is the end.**


End file.
